Kami-sama, selamatkan aku!
by hatakemiko
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang anak yatim-piatu. Hidup sebatangkara di tengah kota Tokyo. Kerasnya kehidupan membuatnya harus terjun ke dunia malam. Dia harus mampu memuaskan nafsu para tamunya. Kemanakah keberuntungan akan membawanya?
1. Chapter 1 : Pelanggan Setia

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto milik Masashi

Kishimoto

 **Pairing** :

Haruno Sakura - Sabaku no Gaara

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Urban-Life

 **Rate** : M (Lemon)

NB : Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk tujuan menghibur. Saya, Hatake Miko tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara finansial. Selamat membaca!!

 **Kami-sama, selamatkan aku!**

Chapter 1

Hidup di kota besar seperti Tokyo tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika kau hidup sendiri dan harus membiayai kuliahmu sendiri. Haruno Sakura, seorang anak yatim-piatu. Sejak kecil dia tinggal di panti asuhan di sebuah desa kecil.

Dia beruntung bisa menamatkan sekolahnya sampai SMA. Semua ini berkat kerja keras dan usahanya.

Pacar? Ah, dia tidak pernah memusingkan itu.

Kini dia mahasiswi semester 4 di Tokyo University, satu dari sekian banyak Universitas unggulan di Tokyo.

Jangan tanya soal biaya per semester. Gajinya 2 bulan bekerja di Yamanaka Cafe n Resto saja tidak cukup. Untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan bertahan hidup di kota Tokyo, dia melakukan pekerjaan sambilan ...

...

"Gaara-sama... ahhhh... hnn.."

Seorang wanita rambut merah muda menutup matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala seorang laki-laki rambut coklat menjilati payudaranya yang besar itu. Tubuh indahnya terbaring di ranjang.

"Kami-sama, mendengarmu mendesah saja sudah membuat penisku menegang Sakura.", ucap laki-laki itu. Kemejanya berantakan, retsleting celana jeansnya sedikit terbuka.

Dua tangan lembut meremas-remas rambut coklatnya, mendesah nikmat.

"Hnn.. ohhh.. ", lenguhnya.

Lidah laki-laki itu turun ke perutnya dan semakin turun ke arah vaginanya. Refleks, wanita itu membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau sudah basah, Sakura ..."

Perlahan lidahnya memasuki area sensitif Sakura.

Dengan lembut, dijilatnya clitoris wanita itu, dihisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Hnnnnaaahh... "

Tangan kiri Gaara mulai memegang penisnya, tangan kanannya memeluk paha wanita itu, sedikit menariknya, memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam vaginanya. Keluar-masuk. Cepat dan semakin cepat.

Tangan Sakura meraih tangan Gaara yang memegang pahanya.

"Gaara-sama .. Aku .. aku .. ohhh.."

Sepertinya akan segera klimaks. Gaara kembali menjilati clitorisnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, kemudian secara tiba-tiba menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh ... "

Gaara tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"1-0, ne .. Sakura ??", ucapnya sambil mengecup kening wanita itu. Tangan kirinya membelai rambut pinknya.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya atau istirahat sebentar?"

"Tapi.. aku tidak yakin akan sanggup menahannya meski hanya sebentar.", tambahnya sambil menggesekkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu ke pinggang mungil Sakura.

Dengan sigap, Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya.

-BRAPPPP...!!!!

Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Gaara di ranjang. Perlahan membuka celana dalam Gaara. Penisnya begitu tegang dan hangat di tangannya.

Woman on Top!

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memberikan kepuasan pada pelanggan nya itu.

Sebelum berhasil memasukkan penisnya dalam vaginanya. Gaara memegang payudaranya kemudian berkata :

"Perasaanku saja atau payudaramu semakin besar?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawabnya, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sssshhh.. hahhhh...", desah Gaara merasa penisnya sudah menyentuh ke rahim wanita itu.

Sakura mulai menaik-turunkan bokongnya. Perlahan.. Pelan.. Pelan.. dan semakin cepat.

Gaara menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Dada bidangnya bertemu dengan payudara yang empuk itu.

Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus punggungnya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas-remas bokongnya yang semok.

"Aaaahhh .. Geli... ahh... "

Lidah Gaara bermain di cuping telinga Sakura, sedikit gigitan kecil mendarat di lehernya. Kedua sikutnya bertumpu di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Gaara.

"Haaahh.. ya.. lebih cepat sayang.."

Gaara mulai memaju-mundurkan bokongnya.

"Gaara-sama.. ahhh.. ittai.. ittai no.. "

Ah, Kami-sama desahannya membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Kini dia semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan bokongnya, menancapkan penisnya lebih dalam ke vagina wanita itu.

"Ssshhh... Sakura... hahh.. mmhhh...mmhh"

Desahnya sambil menghisap payudara Sakura. Besar. Besar sekali. Benar-benar tipe wanita Gaara.

"Gaara-sama... aku.. aku.. ahhh"

"Kita keluar sama-sama, sayang ..."

...

Sakura membuka matanya.

~CUPP...!!!

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di telinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?"

"Gaara-sama..."

Tangan kiri Gaara melingkar di pinggangnya. Seprei putih membungkus tubuh mereka.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Gaara, secepat mungkin dia menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

Malu? Kenapa dia mesti merasa malu? Dia kan sudah biasa melakukan ini. Lagipula laki-laki itu sudah sering datang ke tempat ini. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

Sabaku no Gaara, laki-laki usia 29 tahun, anak dari seorang Walikota Tokyo, Direktur Perusahaan elite Sabaku Corporation.

Hampir setiap malam laki-laki itu datang ke tempat itu. Dia memberi 50.000 yen pada pemilik tempat. Tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki, dia tidak suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Setiap datang ke tempat itu, dia hanya mau ditemani dengan Sakura.

Bukan tidak bisa dia meminta semua wanita sekaligus untuk menemaninya. Tapi dia hanya tertarik pada Sakura, mahasiswi usia 20 tahun itu.

Usianya boleh dikata masih muda. Tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang membuat kaum Adam menginginkan untuk menyetubuhinya. Pinggang yang ramping, perut yang rata, kulit putih mulus, payudara yang besar, dan bokong yang indah.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali malam ini.", ucap Gaara sambil membelai rambut merah mudanya.

"Ah, etto... belakangan ini ada banyak tugas kuliah."

"Sou ka? Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, tapi aku lebih tidak tega lagi meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Jari-jemari Gaara mulai nakal, memainkan puting payudaranya.

"Ssshhh... ahh..", Sakura mendesah kecil.

Tapi percayalah, bahkan desahan kecilnya itu berhasil membuat Gaara kembali menginginkannya lagi.

Ronde ke-2?

Ah, tidak! Ada rapat yang harus dihadirinya besok pagi.

'Aku harus segera menyudahi ini.', katanya dalam hati.

Perlahan dia bangkit dari ranjang. Memakai kemeja dan celananya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

...

"Sakura.."

"hn?", Sakura menengok.

"Untukmu..", seraya menyelipkan segepok uang ke tangannya.

Gaara pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tepat pukul 10.00 sesaat sebelum ia mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

Lama Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya mematung.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh pakai hati. Aku ini hanya hiburan baginya. Jangan pakai hati, Sakura!', katanya menasehati dirinya.

Sakura membuka pintu, dan seorang wanita pirang paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

"T-tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura-chan, ini untukmu."

Tsunade menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ke sakunya.

"Pergilah luluran, facial atau semacamnya. Aku bangga padamu, bisa mempertahankan client sekaya dan setampan Gaara. Muaaah...", ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Sakura.

Dia memang agak menjengkelkan. Sakura selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia tidak ingin jadi wanita lesbi seperti 'mami'nya itu.

#Drrrrttt...

Handphonenya bergetar. 1 pesan masuk dari Ino pig.

 _Sakura no konoyaru. Kau sudah tau kan besok hari ulang tahun kafe? Jangan terlambat ya, forehead!!!_

Ya besok hari ulang tahun kafe tempat dimana dia bekerja sebagai waitress.

Tersenyum ramah kepada customer meski terkadang perlakuan yang tak enak harus kau terima.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Terkadang ada customer yang seenaknya memegang bokongnya. Menyebalkan!

Begitulah kesibukan seorang Haruno Sakura. Senin sampai Jumat kuliah, Sabtu dan Minggu bekerja full-time di kafe n resto, malam nya melayani tamu-tamu di tempat mami Tsunade.

Entahlah. Dia tahu ini salah. Ini dosa. Tapi, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

Dia harus bertahan hidup. Setidaknya dia tidak berbuat kriminal!

'Kami-sama, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menjalani pekerjaan ini. Demo, aku berharap suatu saat nanti, bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bisa kujadikan teman hidupku.', ucapnya dalam hati.

...

Sou ka : Begitu ya/ Begitu kah?

Demo : Tapi

...

Hosh..!! Hosh..!! Hah..!! Huh..!!

Yeee jadi juga story ke-2 aku!

Disini pairing nya GaraSaku. Ceritanya Sakura itu seorang mahasiswa, karyawan dan pekerja PSK, bukan Geisha ya.. Kalo Geisha tidak mengarah ke sex.

Di Chapter selanjutnya bakal aku tongolin Kakashi bebeb muah muah ..

Tapi sebenernya aku bingung nih.

Endingnya bakal bikin KakaSaku or GaaraSaku ya ..???

MIND TO RIVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2 : Mimpi buruk!

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Haruno Sakura-Sabaku no Gaara

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Urban-Life

 **Rate** : M (Lemon)

Summary :

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku! Semua biaya baik itu kuliah tempat tinggal dan lain sebagainya menjadi tanggung jawabku, termasuk dirimu."

NB : Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk tujuan menghibur. Saya, Hatake Miko tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara finansial. Selamat membaca!!

 **Kami-sama, selamatkan aku!**

Chapter 2

 **Saturday morning**

KRIIIIIIINGGGG...~~~~~

Sebuah tangan mungil meraba-raba, menjangkau jam waker.

Dengan malas, dia menengadahkan kepala melihat ke arah jam waker yang sudah menunjukkan jam

09.00 ??!!!!!

Yamanaka Cafe n Resto buka jam 10.00 pagi, tapi setidaknya sebelum jam 10.00 dia sudah harus sampai disana. Segera dia bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

xxx

"Hhhh... hhh.. " Sakura sampai di cafe dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Demi wajah Sasuke-kun yang tampan tanpa dosa, kau--"

"Ya..ya .. aku tahu Ino. Masih ada 3 menit sebelum jam 10.00, ne?", ucap Sakura memotong pembicaraan teman sekaligus atasannya itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Pagi ini dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendengar Ino bernyanyi. Sakura menuju ke dapur memulai pekerjaannya.

...

 **16.30**

"Sakura..Tiramisu Cake dan Strawberry Milkshake di table 26, tolong antar ini ya !!"

"Ino, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk mencuci piring ??"

"Ah, sudah cepat sana! Tinggalkan saja piring-piring kotor itu. Biar Shikamaru yang mengerjakannya."

"Shika-kun.. Tolong ya..", ucap Ino pada pacar yang tidak diinginkannya itu. Ya, apa boleh buat, dia memang mencintai Sasuke tapi daripada dibilang perawan tua.

"Ya.. baiklah.", Shikamaru dengan malas melangkah ke arah belakang.

"Yosh.. Ini dia! Tiramisu cake dan Strawberry Milkshake. Table 26 .. Baiklah.."

Dengan nampan di tangannya, ia menuju table 26, dimana seorang pria berambut perak tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jari-jemarinya dengan lihai mengetik sana-sini.

"Permisi tuan.. Ini pesanan anda. Tiramisu cake dan strawberry milkshake. Selamat menikmati."

Hening. Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut pria rambut perak itu. Menganggukkan kepala pun tidak.

'Hn. Aku dikacangin.', gumam Sakura dalam hati.

xxx

 **17.00**

"Sakura-chan, laki-laki si rambut ubanan itu memanggilmu.", ucap Shizune, salah satu karyawan Ino.

"Rambut ubanan?"

"Table 26. Dia bilang, dia ingin agar kau yang memberikan tagihannya."

"Hah? Tapi, aku sudah ganti baju. Aku sudah mau pulang, Shizune."

"Kurasa tidak papa. Ini, tagihannya."

"Umm.. ano.. Permisi tuan. Ini tagihannya.", ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas di meja bernomor 26 itu.

"Duduklah." Sakura pun duduk.

"Namae wa, Sakura, ne ??", tanya laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana ..."

"Tentu aku tahu. Rekan kerjamu baru saja meneriakkan namamu."

"Ah .. betul juga."

"Ini."

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi kami tidak menerima pembayaran dengan cek.", tolak Sakura tetapi tak lama dia berkata lagi :

"500.000 yen? Kore..korehanandesuka?", tanya Sakura bingung. (korehanandesuka : apa ini)

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku tahu ini agak sedikit lancang. Satu minggu lahi aku ada pertemuan di suatu event dengan partner bisnisku. Aku seorang lelaki lajang usia 35 tahun. Aku tidak ingin wanita-wanita _bitchy_ itu menggangguku. Menurutku kau tipe wanita yang polos dan aku harap aku betul. Aku ingin kau menemaniku di event itu. Anggap saja ini sebagai DP. Akan aku tambah kalau semua berjalan sesuai rencana.", jelas Kakashi pxl .

"Apa .. anda memintaku untuk menikah dengan anda, Hatake-sama?"

"Haha.. kau memang lucu, Sakura. Tidak hanya cantik. Selera humormu juga bagus.", ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa geli.

"Apa?Apa aku salah?", alisnya kini bertaut, bingung.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku selama diperlukan."

"Sou ka.. shikashi, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, aku ini kan cuma seorang pelayan. Aku-"

"Sehari sebelum hari H, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengubahmu menjadi princess. Yes or no?", tanya Kakashi. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru.

"Hn.", Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nomor handphone?", pinta Kakashi.

"070-789-4456."

xxx

 **20.00 di Apartemen Sakura**

 _Sakura-chan kau dimana? Cepat ke sini! Ada tamu yang akan datang malam ini!_ _Dia hanya ingin ditemani olehmu._

 _-Tsunade-_ (pesan/sms)

Sakura bersiap-siap, mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke Kyoto, tempat dimana dia melayani tamu-tamu berduit itu.

 _xxx_

 **Kyoto**

"Cepat! Masuk ke kamar! Dia sudah menunggumu. Pakai lingeri ini. Kalau kau ingin tahu namanya, namanya Senju Tobirama. Aku berpikir kalau-kalau kau ingin menyebut namanya dalam desahanmu nanti."

Sakura mengambil lingeri yang ada di meja kerja Tsunade dan segera memakainya.

xxx

Sementara itu di Tower Sabaku Corporation, di sebuah ruangan...

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Gaara-sama. Ada seorang wanita ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa namanya?"

BLAAAMMM. Pintu terbuka.

"Namanya Terumi Mei.", ucap seorang wanita cantik bertanktop abu-abu glitter dengan celana hot pants dan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna merah.

"H-hontou ni gomennasai, Gaara-sama. Nona ini tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk."

"Tidak pa-pa, Konan. Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

"Ha'i."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mei? Aku sedang sibuk.", ucapnya kembali berkutat di depan laptop, berkas-berkas menumpuk di sisi kiri dan kanan meja kerjanya.

Terumi Mei, mantan pacar Gaara. Hubungan mereka kandas tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Orang tua Mei mengadakan pertunangan sepihak. Mereka terpaksa harus putus. Meski begitu, Mei terkadang mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya itu di kantor.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara-kun. Muahh .." ucap wanita itu dengan kedua tangan memeluk Gaara dari belakang sambil mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau selalu membalas ciumanku."

Mei cemberut. Ya, Mei biasa datang ke kantor Gaara untuk bercumbu dan lain sebagainya. Dia selalu datang dengan pakaian yang boleh dikata 'mengundang yang tidak ingin diundang'(). Tapi entah kenapa saat ini Gaara tidak bernafsu padanya. Membalas ciumannya saja enggan. Pikirannya melayang ke Kyoto, bagaimana malam tadi dia dan Sakura menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan. Seulas senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

Pikirannya kini agak terangsang. Timbul niatnya untuk pergi kesana, menemui wanita itu. Segera ditutupnya laptopnya. Dia bangkit berdiri menuju pintu.

"Gaara-kun, kau mau kemana?", tanya Mei dengan manja dan mulut agak dimanyunkan.

"Gomen Mei. Aku ada urusan. Jaa.."

xxx

 **Kyoto**

Sakura membuka pintu.

Seorang pria usia 53 tahun duduk di sofa. Rambut beruban,perut yang gendut, postur badan yang tinggi besar dengan tonjolan di celananya, Senju Tobirama.

'Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melakukan _pemanasan_.', batin Sakura.

"Kemarilah sayang... Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Dengan lingeri tembus pandang yang bahkan memperlihatkan puting payudaranya, Sakura menghampiri Tobirama.

"Duduk disini."

Sakura naik ke pangkuannya.

Didekatkannya bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu.

Mereka berpagutan. Ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Lidah pria itu aktif di dalam mulutnya, dihisapnya lidah Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang besar meremas payudara Sakura.

Tidak mau berlama-lama. Tobirama melepaskan lingeri Sakura. Sadar pria yang ada didepannya ini sudah sangat bernafsu, Sakura melucuti pakaian pria itu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Tobirama menggendong tubuh Sakura membuatnya _stand by_ dengan posisi _doggy style._

Sebentar dijilatnya bibir vagina Sakura dan langsung menancapkan penisnya di lubang kenikmatan itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit. Tidak ada kenikmatan, yang ada hanya rasa sakit di area sensitifnya.

Sakura melihat handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang. Layar handphonenya menyala.

 _3 panggilan tak terjawab : Gaara-sama_

"Oji-chan... iya... Yamette kudasai.. Ittai .. ittai... iyahhahh.."

Penis itu semakin cepat keluar-masuk di vaginanya. Sakura merasa vaginanya sudah lecet. Tidak lama Sakura merasakan cairan hangat di rahimnya.

'Ah, orang tua. Cuma 5 menit keluar-masuk sudah klimaks. Tapi syukurlah ini sudah berakhir..', batin Sakura.

Mereka tertidur kelelahan. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki tua itu yang kelelahan. Sakura masih merasakan perih di area sensitifnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ...

 **BRRRUKKKK~~~~**

Pria berambut merah datang dan langsung meninju wajah Tobirama. Tobirama jatuh tersungkur namun kembali dia mendapatkan tinju beruntun darinya sampai ia terkapar lemas dengan luka memar di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tsunade-sama??!!! Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak menyerahkannya pada siapa pun? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya tidur dengan pria ini ??!!! Apa uang yang aku berikan padamu tidak cukup?!!!", teriak Gaara di kamar itu, terdengar sampai ke ruangan Tsunade.

"A-anoo Gaara-sama, ku mohon jangan emosi dulu. Kita selesaikan baik-baik Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini.", ucap Tsunade sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari ruangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi? Pria keberapa si tolol ini? Jawab !!! Apa tanpa sepengetahuanku kau sudah menyuruhnya menemani pria lain, apa yang kukatakan itu benar??"

"Tidak.. Sama sekali tidak. Pria itu yang pertama. L-Lagipula, Sakura yang memaksa untuk melayani tamu, dia bilang butuh banyak uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya .."

Sakura membeku. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu dia dalam keadaan terpojok saat ini. Apalagi saat ini, mata Gaara tengah menatapnya tajam-penuh kemarahan.

Gaara membuka baju kaosnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Cepat pakai itu dan ikut denganku!"

Segera baju kaos besar itu dipakainya. Bra dan celana dalamnya entah kemana.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat mengikuti laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Mereka masuk ke mobil menuju kediaman Gaara.

Sampai di rumah, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar di lantai 2. Gaara membuka pintu kamar. Seolah paham dengan bahasa tubuh Gaara, Sakura masuk ke kamar tersebut, duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku! Semua biaya baik itu kuliah tempat tinggal dan lain sebagainya menjadi tanggung jawabku, termasuk dirimu."

Gaara pergi ke kamarnya dengan gusar.

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Sebetulnya tadi itu pemandangan yang indah, menurutnya. Sempat ia terangsang. Melihat seorang wanita dengan kaos besarnya duduk di tepi ranjang. Tapi mengingat kejadian di Kyoto tadi membuat darahnya kembali mendidih. Marah, benci, cemburu dan kecewa. Dia berharap bisa melewati malam penuh kenikmatan di Kyoto tapi yang dia dapatkan malah mimpi buruk!

#To be continued...

Arigatou, minna-san sudah mau membaca fic aku yg gaje ini..!!!

Apabila ada kesalahan saya mohon dikasih peluk dan tium muah muah ...

SEE U ON CHAPTER 3!


End file.
